Starting Over
by StoryAndCo
Summary: Tobias entame ses études de médecines à Chicago et cherche un endroit pur vivre. C'est comme cela qu'il va rencontrer Béatrice une étudiante très secrète.


Tobias vient de commencer sa première année à l'université, après une adolescence plus que chamboulée il est bien décidé à se reconstruire. Et pour l'aider dans cette quête il pourrait bien trouver une alliée inattendue.

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je me trouve à Chicago en première année de médecine. J'aime beaucoup l'atmosphère qui se dégage de cette ville et elle m'a toujours attirée. Les cours sont durs, très durs mais je sais que c'est ma voie c'est comme si tout était écrit.

Mais deux points viennent nuancés cette super expérience, mon manque de logement et donc mon logement actuel. Il se trouve que je n'ai trouvé aucun appartement avant la rentrée c'est comme ci tout avait été dévaliser. Aucune place de libre non plus dans les chambres étudiantes du campus, ce qui ne ma pas surpris pour le coup vu mon inscription tardive.

Résultat je me retrouve sans domicile pour ce premier semestre au moins ce qui est plutôt long. J'ai donc crû tomber sur l'aubaine qui me sauvera quand j'ai vu cette petite annonce

« Cherche colocataire (si possible étudiant) pour un appartement près du campus. Loyer : 500 euros par mois. Contactez-moi par téléphone le voici… »

Alors sans réfléchir je tapais déjà le numéro sur mon portable, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette opportunité filer. Sinon je suis bon pour repartir d'où je viens et c'est tout sauf ce que je veux.

\- Bonjour ?

\- Bonjour, je suis Tobias j'ai vu votre petite annonce.

\- Ah, et bien vous voulez que l'on se rencontre pour en parler ?

\- Oui si on se donnait rendez-vous dans une heure au café du campus ?

\- Parfait, à toute à l'heure alors.

C'était plutôt rapide, la voix était féminine, cela ne me dérange pas d'être en colocation avec une femme. Mais espérons que elle est plus chaleureuse que au téléphone parce que sa voix sonnait sèche et sérieuse.

Je me rends donc au café après mon cours d'anthropologie et m'assois à un box pour attendre une femme dont je ne connais même pas le nom.

Quand après vingt minutes d'attente j'aperçois une jeune femme blonde débouler dans le café regardant partout je me lève instinctivement. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, et je pense que elle l'a remarquée car elle me fixe et je comprends que j'ai les yeux grands ouverts depuis que je l'ai vue.

\- Salut, c'est Tobias c'est ça ?

Elle s'est approché et s'est assise avant même que je m'en rende compte.

\- Ou… oui c'est ça.

\- Très bien moi c'est Béatrice. Ca te dérange si je te pose quelques questions de bases avant de te parler de la coloc ?

\- Non pas du tout, vas-y.

\- Ok, alors tu es en première année de quoi ?

\- Médecine

\- Super moi aussi on devrait avoir un emploi du temps assez similaire. Est-ce que tu as déjà été en colocation ?

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Et enfin, es-tu un serial killer ?

\- Co… Comment ça ?

\- Excuse moi ma mère m'a fais promettre que je poserais cette question aux interviews, j'aurais du lui dire non.

\- Et bien t'as mère n'a pas à s'en faire je suis loin du serial killer, j'étudie pour pouvoir aider des gens et j'espère beaucoup ne pas entraîner leur mort.

\- Je te l'accorde la situation est assez claire.

Elle à un petit sourire au coin des lèvres avant de poursuivre.

\- Tout me paraît en ordre tu connaît le montant du loyer et tu me parais sérieux donc je te propose de visiter l'appartement.

\- Ça me va.

Dix minutes après je passais la porte de l'appartement, qui est vraiment près du campus.

\- Donc c'est assez petit mais ça devrais suffire pour deux à droite tu as la cuisine qui est aussi l'endroit où on mange normalement. A gauche la salle de bain et au fond du couloir les deux chambres faces à face, la droite est à moi. Tu peux faire le tour si tu veux.

\- Ça marche.

Je visite très rapidement les différentes pièces, sauf la chambre de Béatrice évidement, il est petit mais très fonctionnel.

\- Ca te plaît ?

Béatrice était arrivée derrière moi alors que j'étais dans ma future chambre, je ne l'avais pas du tout entendue venir.

\- Oui c'est très bien, je me suffis de peu.

\- Alors on va bien s'entendre la place est à toi si tu la veux.

\- Ouais je la veux.

Après quelques formalités elle me tend des papiers et m'indique qu'il faut que je trouve un garant et que je signe certains documents avant de les lui retournés.

\- Je suis désolé mais pour le garant je ne pourrais pas te donner de réponse mais je peux t'assurer que je vais payer et je vais faire de mon possible pour en trouver un.

\- C'est pas trop grave pour l'instant quand veux-tu emménager ?

\- Le plus vite possible je suis dans un hôtel miteux donc ça m'arrangerais de partir vite.

\- Si on se dit samedi dans trois jours ça te laisse assez de temps pour rassembler tes affaires ?

\- Oui c'est très bien de toute façon je n'ai que deux valises.

Mon cours suivant commence dans moins d'une demi-heure je dois donc laisser Béatrice afin de retourner sur le campus. Cette rencontre était assez troublante pour moi, elle ma émerveillé depuis le moment ou elle est rentrée dans ce café. Mais pourtant elle était distante et assez froide avec moi, j'espère que la cohabitation sera agréable.

Me voila donc deux semaines plus tard dans mon nouveau chez moi, je viens de rentrer des cours et il est 18h il me semble. Béatrice n'est pas là, j'ai l'impression qu'elle disparaît à chaque fois que je rentre.

Je n'ai pas fait les courses cette semaine puisque je n'ai fais que de manger sur le campus, je n'ai donc pas de nourriture pour ce soir. De toute manière je n'ai pas très faim, je m'installe donc à mon bureau pour attaquer les cours du jour.

Après ce qui me semble quelques minutes j'entends la porte d'entrée, j'ai travailler pendant près de trois heures, je peux lire sur l'horloge 20h45. Béatrice ne rentre jamais aussi tard d'habitude, je l'entends traîner les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre.

N'y prêtant plus attention je retourne à mon travail quand il me semble percevoir des sanglots étouffés. Impossible… depuis que je suis ici je n'ai jamais vu Béatrice craquer.

Déterminer à savoir ce qui peut causer un tel événement je me dirige lentement vers sa porte.

Je toque trois fois et attends quelques secondes avant de percevoir un faible « oui ? »

\- Excuse moi Béatrice mais je t'ai entendue je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien qui te concerne, tu peux retourner à tes cours je vais m'en sortir toute seule.

Je décide de ne pas pousser si elle veut me parler elle me parlera.

\- Bon, si tu as besoin de moi tu sais où je suis.

\- Oui je ne risque pas de l'oublier, bonne nuit Tobias.

Pourquoi cette dernière phrase lui avait arrachée un sourire en coin ? L'idée qu'elle puisse trouver la force de se moquer de moi dans ce moment me donne un peu d'espoir.

Le lendemain matin c'est comme si il ne c'était rien passé, Béatrice n'a pas mentionné son « incident » d'hier au petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui aucun de nous deux n'a cours puisque c'est samedi généralement on passe notre journée à réviser dans le plus grand des silence ce qui ne me gène pas en soi.

Il est 11h30 quand j'entends toquer à ma porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Excuse moi Tobias mais je n'ai pas pris les notes du dernier cours d'anatomie, pourrais-tu me passer les tiennes pour que je recopie ?

\- Bien sût tien. Lui dis-je en lui tendant mon paquet de copies.

Ce cours va très vite et nous écrivons beaucoup près de six à sept copies par heure de cours, je peux comprendre donc si elle à un peu décrocher. Mais cela me paraît quand même bizarre car je ne la vois pas du tout du genre à se laisser aller à la rêverie pendant les cours. Elle et même bien plus sérieuse que moi.

\- Merci, j'avais la tête ailleurs lors du dernier cours, mais cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de moi tout le monde à déjà eu des petits moments d'inattentions.

\- Et bien justement pas moi. Jamais cela ne m'étais arrivé.

Je vois ce que je nommerais comme de la peur et du doute traverser ses yeux durant un moment. Puis tout à coup elle se retourne et se précipite vers la sortie. Cette fille est vraiment un mystère.


End file.
